Womack
}} |eyes= |hair= |family= |occupation=Union of Allied Planets law enforcement |title=Lieutenant |alias= |hides= |weapons= |ships=1 Alliance Short Range Enforcement Vessel |affiliation=Union of Allied Planets |2 = Womack}} Lieutenant Womack was a corrupt Alliance federal agent whose jurisdiction was in the Silverhold Colonies, in the Silverhold System. He and his two subordinate officers Skunk and Fendris took business as mercenaries, and they abused their powers outside their jurisdiction to complete illegal jobs. One such client was an illegal organ smuggling enterprise. It was through this business that he encountered Tracey Smith, who was to be a courier. However, when Smith stole the organs he was meant to transport, Womack tracked his "corpse" through the Allied postal system to a bustling space port where the post official Amnon worked. Womack and his two men docked their heavily-armed ASREV at the space port mere seconds after Serenity and her crew departed with Tracey's drugged—and seemingly lifeless—body. Lt. Womack and his men marched through the crowd into the back room of Amnon's post office. He flashed his badge and immediately threatened to send the frightened postman to a brutal prison. He demanded to know where the corpse was. Amnon, who was on good terms with the crew of Serenity and who feared losing his job, at first lied to Womack and denied seeing any body come through his place. Skunk shook his head to Womack, indicating that the crate was not present in the back. Amnon eventually confessed that a crate large enough for a body was picked up by Malcolm Reynolds. In reply, Womack thanked him but suddenly asked Skunk to light Amnon on fire, so Skunk sprayed accelerant on him. Womack threatened Amnon one final time, to ensure that he would not warn Capt Reynolds, and blew out the threatening match. ]] The three corrupt officers found Serenity and fired a powerful warning shot. Womack contacted the crew, ordering them to surrender for receiving stolen property. The crew immediately suspected that they had been caught for the theft of the Lassiter, but Womack mentioned the crate containing Tracey. Reynolds left him with an ambiguous statement and cut him off. Womack trailed Serenity for awhile, and as they approached St. Albans, he fired two more warning shots. He agreed to land on the freezing world to take back Tracey for the organs. However, Hoban Washburne flew around on a wild "goose run" and eventually hid among the canyons. Womack, frustrated, began dropping explosive ordnance, and eventually the Serenity crew left their hiding spot and permitted him to board. Womack, Skunk, and Fendris boarded the vessel to collect Tracey, but found themselves in a defenseless position, outnumbered in the low-ground surrounded by the well-armed Serenity crew. The lieutenant threatened them with arrest and eventually death, but the unarmed Shepherd Derrial Book calmly walked over and revealed that they discovered Womack's secret: he was working as a mercenary, about eight sectors outside his jurisdiction, because he never called the federal station 80 miles from where they were parked. Seeing that Tracey was suffering from lethal gunshot wounds, Womack finally walked away, stating "it was damaged goods anyhow". Behind the scenes Womack was intended to be a recurring character and constant thorn in the crew's side, but the series was canceled by FOX before he could reappear. Womack was played by Richard Burgi. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Males Category:Starship captains Category:Union of Allied Planets personnel